


Lost Love

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Daphne's behavior after a session with Eddie's psychiatrist concerns Niles but he has no idea what awaits him when he confronts her. (Episode: "Death and the Dog")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2





	Lost Love

As they sat at the table enjoying Daphne's cookies (or biscuits as she called them), and ice cream, it seemed that everyone was finally happy again, just like Eddie. Niles glanced at the little dog who was sitting in his father's chair playing contentedly with his ratty (and probably germy) doll. But it was Daphne whom he couldn't take his eyes off of.

It was nothing new of course, but tonight was different. Normally she was, by all accounts, more talkative than most (just one of the many traits that he loved about her). But tonight she was silent.

He didn't want to appear intrusive, but he just couldn't ignore the fact that something wasn't right. And so, when his brother, Roz and his father were deep in conversation about some nonsense that he would never understand (what in the world was a center-fielder, anyway?), he glanced once more at Daphne, alarmed to see that tears were in her eyes. As discreetly as possible, he slipped his hand into hers. "Daphne, are you all right?" He whispered.

"I'm fine, why?" she replied. A lie of course, but one he expected. For he probably would have answered in the same manner.

"Oh, I don't know… you seem…"

"What, Dr. Crane, upset?" She yelled, startling him and causing the conversation of his father, brother and Roz to cease. "Well, why shouldn't I be? Aren't you? All this talk about death and dying! I don't want to die! I don't want anyone to die! I love you all so much, and-."  
When she began to sob, Frasier, Niles, Martin and Roz took notice.

"Daphne, what's gotten into you?" Roz asked. "I thought we'd gotten past this crap!"

"I-It's nothing." Daphne said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I just-." She fell silent and looked around the table. "I just… excuse me."

"Daphne-."

Roz rose to her feet and watched Daphne run out of the room "Daphne! Wait!" Then she turned to Frasier, Martin and Niles. "I'll go see what's wrong."

Niles put his hand on her arm. "No Roz, I'll go."

He didn't dare look at his father and brother because he knew what he'd find there; disapproval. Well, not this time. He was determined to do what he wanted to do, no matter the consequences.

Without hesitation, he was on his feet and made his way to the balcony where Daphne was already outside. He approached her slowly, not wanting to frighten her.

"Daphne?"

At the soft sound of her name, she turned around wiping the tears from her eyes. "Dr. Crane, I didn't mean to yell at you like that! I'm so sorry."

He moved closer. "It's all right, Daphne. But-."

"I just kept thinking about what it might be like if I lost you.."

His heart danced in his chest. He'd dreamt of those words (or at least something similar) a hundred times before. But the actuality of it was, of course, a hundred times better. "Daphne, that's…"

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Dr. Crane. Your father and brother, they mean a lot to me, too. And Eddie of course. I was talking about all of you."

He nodded, suppressing a grin at the mention of his father's annoying little dog. But he couldn't hid his disappointment. Was he really that shallow to think that he was the only one she would miss? That he was more important than Frasier, his dad or, dare he think it, Eddie?

"Right… of course…"

She moved closer to him, until she was standing so close that he could smell her perfume, feel her warm breath on his face. "But you…"

He swallowed hard, wondering why he was so nervous. And his heart was beating like mad. "Y-yes?"

She pressed her soft lips against his cheek. "I'd miss you most of all."

He stared at her in disbelief. Was he really hearing what he was hearing? "I-I'd miss you too, Daphne. You have no idea, how much… I…"

She took him into her arms and held him tightly, resting her head against his chest. "I think I do know. And you have no idea how much that means to me. But to keep that from happening, it's probably best if we stay right here, don't you think so, Dr. Crane?"

He could barely breathe, for this had to be a dream; a wonderful, glorious dream from which he never wanted to wake up. And so he gave the only answer possible.

"I think you're right, Daphne. We'll just stay right here, holding each other. And that way no one will be lost."

She held him tighter and kissed his cheek once more. "I love you, Dr. Crane."

The scenario was a familiar one, reminding him of the words she'd said long ago in a bar. And the meaning was the same. But perhaps now, their friendship was a little stronger. And if it continued to grow…

In the silence they stared at the city lights. And his heart began to dance again.

THE END


End file.
